condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferi
'Inferi '''is a thug with Oro metal implants who confronts and antagonizes Ethan in Condemned 2: Bloodshot. He is always seen wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. His name is never mentioned in the game, but is listed in the game's credits. Inferi is voiced by Keith Szarabajka. Bloodshot He is first seen in Bloodshot's first level cutscene. Inferi nudges the drunken Ethan Thomas in a bar before spinning around, smiling and blowing a kiss at him. Ethan responds by tackling Inferi and punching him repeatedly in the face before getting thrown out of the bar. Inferi is seen later lying with a group of tramps, having consumed a bum's "secret stash." When the bum kicks the fence, Inferi rises and mocks him and Ethan by calling them "Stinking Drunks" and "Couple of Losers". Inferi kicks the other tramps, waking them up, and orders them to attack Ethan. After Ethan defeats them, he is snuck up on by Inferi, and knocked out with a brick. Ethan is sent into the first of many waking nightmares, where he sees Malcolm Vanhorn in a zombie-like state. After traveling through a pod infested, tar-stained clinic, Ethan wakes up. Inferi prepares to attack Ethan again but is stopped by Rosa Angel and Agent Dorland, causing him to flee. Inferi is later seen again, standing on top of a crashed train carriage in the third level, Commuter Tracks. When Ethan gets close, Inferi jumps down and attacks only to be killed by Ethan. Battle Strategy Despite being the first Oro member Ethan encounters, he displays none of the typical Oro powers seen on later enemies including the protective masks and the ability to produce lethal soundwaves. Instead, he fights like any typical thug. He begins the fight by jumping down from the train car and trying to attack Ethan. He always starts off unarmed, but may grab a nearby 2x4. Pick up the nearby liquor bottle and hurl it at him to deliver some damage, followed by some quick punches. There are a few melee weapons in the area including a 2x4 and a handrail that can be used. Alternatively, if the player has conserved ammo from the shotgun found in the SCU locker, they can blast him with it for an instant kill. It is also possible to snipe Inferi before he jumps down from the carriage, provided the player kept the scoped revolver found earlier. Trivia *Inferi's name is inspired by a Roman god. *Inferi is the first Oro member that the player encounters in Condemned 2, though he fights like the other thugs. *Inferi is similar both to Sergio Kovic and Andrei from 2003 film ''In Hell by'' Ringo Lam, featuring Jean-Claude Van Damme, that bores many similarities from this movie and ''Condemned series to another film of Ringo Lam film Replicant with Van Damme as well and Mortal Kombat series: Three of them provoked the protagonists by blowing kisses, causing them to beat them (Inferi and Andrei only). Category:Characters Category: Enemies